


Chocolates

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [31]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough case, 4 year old Ashley brings chocolates to her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Claire, Jill and Cindy were gathered in the M.E.’s office mulling over the latest homicide they had solved with their combined efforts. It had been a rather grueling case, a five-year-old boy who had been killed by his own father. The mother had been distraught and her husband almost had everyone fooled.

“How’s Lindsay doing?” Jill asked her reporter friend, while munching on some sweets pilfered from Claire’s skull.

Cindy sighed, running a hand through Lily’s red locks. The 2-year-old girl gave her a sleepy smile and curled herself against her mother’s chest. “She hasn’t said more than five words in the last two hours, ever since she arrested the father…”

Claire joined her friends on the couch. “Is she still upstairs? Maybe you should take her home. Lily here is certainly ready for bed…”

The little girl raised her head at hearing her name, one of her hands curled around an ear. She looked at her aunt with sleepy eyes and then yawned.

Cindy smiled, settling her daughter more comfortably on her lap. The small redhead curled a hand in the reporter’s sweater and closed her eyes. “I tried, but she said she wanted to finish the report before going home.”

******

 

Lindsay was hungry and exhausted, but above all she was angry. Angry at the man who’d killed his own son, angry at the world in general. So she scowled and glared at anyone who even looked her way.

It was late, most of the inspectors having already left for the night. Jacobi was still in his office, but was certainly getting ready to leave. The brunette however, couldn’t bring herself to move from her desk, the man’s interrogation playing in a loop in her mind.

“Mommy?” Lindsay turned in her chair, finding big brown eyes looking at her from the floor, where her daughter had been playing with her cars.

“Ashley, what have you been doing?” She asked in amusement, seeing the girl’s face smeared with chocolate.

The small brunette grinned. She got to her feet and walked to her mother’s side, setting a plastic cup on the desk. “Auntie Claire gave me some chocolates! She said they were for you.”

Lindsay rolled her chair away from the desk and opened a drawer looking for some tissues. She turned back to the smiling child and took her hands in her own. “And instead of giving them to me, you decided to eat some…” She wiped her daughter’s hands and then her face.

“Eww, mommy, no!” Ashley complained, trying to move away and grabbing her mother’s hand.

Lindsay chuckled. “Ash, your face is covered in chocolate! Let me clean-”

“No, no, no!”

The inspector grinned and grabbed the child around the waist and hoisted her up into her lap. The girl giggled and still tried to keep her mother’s tissues away from her. The fussing continued for a good five minutes, until Lindsay was satisfied there were no more smears left.

Ashley rubbed her cheek and pouted at her mother. “Mommy!”

“What?” The woman asked, throwing the tissues in the bin and smiling at child.

The girl pouted even more and crossed her arms across her chest, a move she had only recently picked up from her redhead mother. Cindy often used it when her lover was being stubborn.

Lindsay’s smile widened. She reached for the cup on her desk. “How about we finish the chocolates from aunt Claire, humm?” She took one of the sweets and waved it in front of the pouting girl.

The pouting only lasted a few more seconds, and then Ashley giggled and made a grab for the chocolate dangling in front of her. Her mother however pulled it away and ate it herself.

“Mommy!!” The brunette exclaimed in annoyance.

Lindsay laughed, repeating the same thing a few times, until the girl had had enough and started swatting at the woman.

That was how Cindy, Jill and Claire found them five minutes later, Lindsay laughing and Ashley giggling, trying to steal the chocolates from her mother.

“And what is going on here?” The redhead asked, hand on her hip, the other arm holding the sleeping Lily.

Her brunette daughter hid the cup behind her back and giggled.

“Ashley was eating my chocolates…” The inspector stated.

“Mommy!!” The girl exclaimed indignantly and started swatting at her mother again.

“I guess we didn’t need to worry.” Claire commented, watching the two brunettes in amusement. “Lindsay takes one look into those brown eyes and she’s all mush.”

“Ever since Ash came kicking and screaming into the world…” Cindy added with a chuckle.


End file.
